Choices We Make
by kinneyddicted
Summary: AU. Puck is a stripper. Kurt is a socialite. They come from two different worlds. Will their differences keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Choices We Make**

**Genre: AU/Romance/Hurt/Angst**

**Rating: M **

**Parings: Puck/Kurt, Tony/Maxxie**

**A/N: I know I've been a bad author since I still have a couple of pending stories but you know, ideas are hard to come by. Sometimes, when a certain idea for a new chapter came by, my hands won't stop flying on the keyboard but it rarely does these past few days. It just so happens that while I'm reading a Koontz novel, this particular idea popped in my head, I don't know why. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one and I'm glad to say that the idea is complete so this won't be unfinished. **

**Summary: Puck is a stripper but there is more to him than meets the eye. Kurt is a socialite and what you see on him is what you get. They come from two different worlds. Who will choose to leave the life he had grown up with and be with the one they love? Or will their difference keep them apart?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Tony and Maxxie**

**PROLOGUE:**

***** PUCK *****

Money. I want loads of them. Who doesn't? It's not because I want to buy the coolest cars or the biggest mansion. I just want to have enough money to provide for my sister. Enough money so I can continue college. I know that money can't buy everything but that is what I need right now.

***** KURT *****

Dad asked me what I want for my graduation gift aside from the Paris vacation he had promised when the school year started. Well, I was contemplating between a new apartment in Upper East or a new car. Tony told me I should go for the latter since dad will still give me my own apartment either way. And plus, the Mustang Convertible dad bought me last year was getting old and I can't exactly use Dad's Maserati because it was so last season. Hmmm, okay, I decided on a new car.

**CHAPTER 1: **

Kurt always hung out at this coffee shop every Thursday afternoon. He never failed. The coffee was good and the pastries were heavenly but those were not the reason why he was always there.

Across the street from the coffee shop was another coffee shop where Kurt always saw him. Kurt called him Mohawk. Usually, Kurt didn't like guys with outrageous hairdo but that strip of hair was definitely an exception because the guy totally rocked it. Some might call him crazy or stalker or pathetic but he couldn't help it. He somehow developed a crush on the guy ever since his eyes landed on him three weeks ago. So instead of going inside the shop with the air conditioning, he settled outside under the umbrella so he could catch a glimpse of Mohawk who was now currently serving a customer. Kurt smiled to himself. Mohawk was really gorgeous even from afar.

"What's up princess?" Kurt shifted his attention to the voice and saw his best friend, Tony Stonem, grinning at him as the latter took a seat across him.

Kurt shrugged. "Catching up on my reading." He said briefly. Midterms were starting next week and he needed to prepare early. He couldn't wait to graduate college. Few more months and he's off to a Paris vacation like what his dad had promised as a graduation gift. Well, aside from a brand new Porsche Carrera he had requested.

Tony lifted an eyebrow at him as he sipped his coffee. "Still crushing on Mohawk?" Tony asked coolly. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just go there and ask him out and get it over with." His best friend added casually as he took a bite on a gourmet chocolate chip cookie which Kurt had ordered aside from his usual double caramel macchiato with three pumps of vanilla.

Kurt shook his head. "Not gonna happen." Mohawk was easy on the eye but Kurt was not the type who asked first. And plus, it's just a silly crush. He just needed some distraction whenever he got bored reading Shakespeare for his Lit exam. "How's your date with Neil Anderson last night?" Kurt asked changing the topic. He was not up for a conversation about his 'crush' on the sexy guy. He rather kept it to himself.

Tony smirked at him as he tugged the collar of his gray shirt downward. There's a huge hickey on the left side of his neck. "I banged him so good and hard, he muffled his scream by sucking a bruise on my neck." Tony said casually. Kurt didn't even blink. He was so used to his best friend's sexual conquest that it didn't faze him anymore.

"Did you get his number?"

"What number?" Tony asked coolly as he sipped the rest of his coffee. Kurt shook his head in disbelief but still gave Tony an amused smile. "You know me Kurtie. Fuck you once, good for you, fuck you twice, shame on me."

"Oh god Tone, you're too much!" Kurt exclaimed with a giggle then he shifted again his attention back to the cafe where Mohawk was working. The guy was currently talking to a lady customer, his trademark smirk never leaving his face and Kurt thoght that the smirk made the guy more gorgeous. Then suddenly, Mohawk turned his head and their eyes met. Kurt's eyes widened and he quickly averted his gaze back to Tony. "Is he still looking?" Kurt asked Tony.

"Yep." Tony confirmed. "You shouldn't have looked away. Too obvious."

Kurt bit his lower lip. Oh well, so what if he got caught looking? It's not illegal. "Still looking?" Kurt asked after a few seconds. Tony shook his head. The last thing he wanted was to let Mohawk think that he had a stalker. Kurt was not the type. He just knew how to appreciate beautiful scenery when he saw one. Mohawk was lucky that he had captured Kurt's attention. Not all guys had the same effect on Kurt.

"So are you attending Rachel's bridal shower?" Tony asked suddenly.

"Of course, I don't want to be castrated. You know that she can be a bitch if she wants to." Kurt replied. Rachel Berry had never changed. She's still the bossy kid like she was in high school but Kurt had learned to love her. Rachel was his stepbrother's fiancée. She and Finn got engaged last month against protests from both families. Rachel and Finn were getting married after graduation but their friends had decided to throw the parties early since Tina and Mike were flying to Europe for their internships and they might miss the parties which both Finn and Rachel didn't want to happen. "How about you? Are you attending Finn's bachelor party?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Tony grinned. "Sam told me that it'll be different."

Kurt rolled his eyes. As far as he's concerned, bachelor parties were always the same. Women in kinky outfits and booze. He sipped the rest of his coffee and slammed his book shut. He would just finish reading it at the apartment. He and Tony were sharing an off campus apartment four blocks from the university. "Let's go." Kurt announced as he gathered his things from the table. Tony stood up first and wove his way through the table and chairs. Kurt, on the other hand took another glance at Mohawk who was currently wiping the tables outside. The ripples of muscles on his arm as he wiped the table were not lost on Kurt.

Kurt smiled to himself. He's definitely going back next Thursday.

***!***

"I'm home." Puck announced as he stepped inside their Queens apartment. He found his younger sister Nella studying at their dining table in the kitchen. Nella looked up and smiled at him. "How's school?"

"Same old. The cheerleaders still think they own the school and the jocks are still meatheads." Nella answered as she went back to her book. She's currently a freshman at Queens High School but she would always be Puck's baby sister. Their parents had died when Puck was fifteen and Nella was eight and since then, Puck had been taking care of his sister and providing for her needs. That's why he's currently working three jobs, one at the coffee shop every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, one at a local deli every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. His full time job was every night at a club as a male stripper. He was not proud of it but it paid well.

"You're hanging out with Maxxie for too long." Puck joked. Maxxie was his childhood best friend and they're sharing the apartment with him. Maxxie studied at a local community college in the morning and worked at night at the club like him. Maxxie couldn't afford to study full time. He, like Puck, also had lost his parents to an accident. The three of them considered each other as family.

"I heard that." Maxxie said as he stepped in the kitchen, his hair was still damp from the showers. Maxxie walked to the stove and started heating up the pan. "Tonight is taco night." He stood on his toes as he reached up for the cupboard and grabbed a can of tomato sauce then he turned to Nella. "Sweetie, the air is cooler in the living room, you can study there."

"You're having an adult talk right?" Nella asked as she gathered her books and carried them out to the living room. "I'm not a baby anymore!" Nella added from the living room and Puck chuckled.

"She's too intelligent for her own good." Maxxie said briefly as he sautéed the onion and the tomatoes. "You took the job?"

Puck nodded. "It was short notice but they'll pay big."

"How much?"

"Three grand." Puck answered. Maxxie whistled in appreciation. That was a lot of money and would definitely be a great help for Nella's college tuition. "Apparently, the bridal shower is in Upper East so I expect whiny rich bitches."

Maxxie laughed. "You're too cynical. I have a job too. A bachelor party."

"For real?" Puck raised an eyebrow. He didn't like the sound of it. The guys at that bachelor party might harass Maxxie. Suddenly, his protective instinct for his best friend kicked in. "Not gonna happen."

Maxxie widened his eyes at him. "Noah, they're paying me three grand too. I can't exactly say no to that."

"Fuck, Maxxie. There are guys in there. What if they hurt you?"

"Relax. I'm with Chad." Maxxie assured. Chad was also one of the male strippers at the club and their close friend as well. "Noah, as you can see, I can take care of myself."

Puck nodded slowly. At least Chad was going to be there too. But what kind of sick bachelor party was that? Were they messing with the soon-to-be groom? Well, whatever it was, he really didn't care just as long as Maxxie was safe. The two of them rarely accepted jobs for shower and bachelor parties because they could get messy and they didn't want to get caught in it. He was just stripping at the club and Maxxie was pole dancing, other than that, no more. Of course since they worked at a club, it's inevitable that they were offered money for sex. Puck was a magnet for elderly women and gay guys while Maxxie was getting hit on by loads of guys and sometimes by ladies but Maxxie didn't swing that way. They had both declined those offers. They were not that desperate for money.

"Just be careful." Puck said finally.

"I will, _mom." _Maxxie joked and Puck shoved him playfully. "So who is the bride?"

"Nacho told me it's for a Rachel Berry." Puck answered. Nacho was the club manager and owner and sort of like a father figure for the two of them. He and Maxxie were really lucky to score a job in a club where they were not force to do anything they didn't want to do. It also didn't hurt that Nacho favored them. He had told them that they were the kids he never had.

"Berry? As in Berry Cosmetics?" Maxxie asked excitedly, blue eyes twinkling.

Puck shrugged noncommittally. "Who cares?" All he knew was that the shower party was going to be held in a private country club in Upper East and those people threw a lot of money in it. "And you, who is the groom?"

"Finn Hudson-Hummel." Maxxie said dreamily. "He did a cover for GQ when his mom Carol Hudson got married to Burt Hummel." He added as he smiled to himself like a particular good memory came in him.

Puck lifted an eyebrow. There were way too many names in that sentence. Maxxie was reading too many magazines. "I don't know shit what you're talking about."

Maxxie rolled his eyes. "Noah, it doesn't hurt if you open the society pages of New York Times." Maxxie said. Puck rolled his eyes this time. He didn't even know that they were buying the newspaper. And even if he did, he's not really into those society craps.

"For your peace of mind, I've heard about Hummel." Puck said. "As in Hummel Group of Companies." Puck mimicked the way Maxxie had said 'as in Berry Cosmetics.' The blonde threw a strip of bell pepper at him.

"Well, consider ourselves lucky for having the job. Who knows, I might find the guy of my dreams there." Maxxie said with a smile as he proceeded to chop some onions.

Puck just shrugged. He was not expecting to find romance in a job. Plus, those girls were probably too high maintenance. He didn't need that kind of distraction. And plus, he didn't have the money to support that maintenance.

He then remembered the brunet at the coffee shop across the street from where he worked. The brunet screamed money from the way he dressed and sipped his expensive coffee. That was the kind of high maintenance he didn't want.

Too bad, the brunet was gorgeous. Well, like he said, he didn't need that kind of distraction.

**A/N: Worth continuing? All mistakes are mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and whatnots. I really appreciate them, makes working on this fiction worthwhile. By the way, I edited chapter one. I am not comfy using present tenses, is all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Tony and Maxxie.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Puck whistled in appreciation as he pulled to a stop in front of the world renowned Club Hyacinth. This was the first time he set foot at the country club and he suddenly felt awkward. The place looked really expensive with its magnificently manicured lawn and state of the art exterior design. He felt out of place. He suddenly wished he's back home in Queens and sipping Maxxie's famous hot chocolate mix, not here at this overpriced, overrated place. He then calmed himself by breathing rhythmically. He also reminded himself that this was his job and he had to do it. Plus, they'd already paid him half of his charge. He couldn't exactly back out.

Suddenly, a tapping on his window interrupted his inner dilemma. He looked up and saw a smiling uniformed guy. Shit, the guy must be from the valet parking. Of course, clubs like this had valet parking. Puck rolled down his window and reluctantly dropped the key of his beat up Mustang Convertible on the guy's waiting hand. The guy, in return, handed him a stub. Puck smiled at him sheepishly as he climbed out of the car, carrying his backpack. His car was probably an eyesore amongst the other expensive cars parked at the club. Well, whatever.

Puck strolled on the red carpet toward the main entrance of the club. He felt like he's Justin Timberlake sans the paparazzi while he walked on the carpet. This place was too pretentious for his taste but then, he just had to milk it for what it's worth.

He flashed his VIP card which Nacho had handed to him before he left for the club. The guard at the entrance gave him a go signal to enter. As soon as he set foot in the lobby, his jaw dropped in amazement. The inside was even better than the outside and every thing was sparkly it almost made his eye water.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" Puck turned around and saw a man in his mid-thirties wearing an expensive suit. His name tag read Charles Parker, Manager.

"Uh yeah," Puck mumbled. "I'm here for the Berry Shower Party." Puck showed him a fancy invitation card which Nacho also had given him alongside the VIP card.

Charles perused the card and smiled at him. "You must be the performer," he said in a professional manner but Puck could hear the amusement in his voice. Puck nodded. "Your co-performer has arrived and already in his costume." His co-performer was Ross, also one of the male strippers at the club. The two of them decided to go separately since Puck had to fetch Nella from soccer practice.

"So where's the restroom so I can change?" Puck asked quickly. He's not up for long conversations. The sooner they started the better.

Charles smiled again. Puck started to think that smiling was probably part of the club manager's job description. "Ms. Berry's friends booked a private room for your dressing room. I believe your friend is in there waiting for you." Puck lifted an eyebrow but smiled nonetheless. Ms. Berry's friends were big time if that was the case. He was really starting to enjoy the night. He watched as the club manager signaled one of the staffs to come forward. "Carlos, please accompany this gentleman to the private room under the name Berry," he instructed as the staff approached. The staff bowed and gestured at Puck to follow.

"Here's the room sir," Carlos said and then excused himself to leave. Puck stared briefly at the mahogany door before pushing it open. A blast of cold air welcomed him as he stepped inside. The room could accommodate ten people the least and there's a wet bar at the far end with all kinds of booze. Sweet.

"Dude, this place is awesome," Ross said from the wraparound couch, bottle of beer in hand. "We should accept this kind of job more often," he added with a grin as he took a swig from his beer.

Puck dropped his backpack on the center table as Ross tossed him a can of Coke. He then noticed that Ross was already wearing their customized waiter costume. The costume looked exactly like the uniform of the waiters of Club Hyacinth but unlike the real uniforms, theirs were full body suit with zippers at the sides so they could take them off easily as they performed. Nacho really knew how to do his job and satisfy his customers.

"Don't get used to it," Puck said dryly as he took off his shirt and folded it carefully. Next to go were his pants. He was only going to wear a jock strap underneath the costume. Ross then tossed him his costume and he wore it hastily.

"You are such a wet blanket sometimes Puckerman," Ross said flatly as he walked to the wet bar. "Are you allergic to this kind of place or what?"

Puck rolled his eyes. He was just uncomfortable, that's all. "Let's just get this over with shall we?"

Ross shrugged and glanced at his wrist watch. "We will perform in thirty minutes. They still have to do their girly shit or whatever." Puck chuckled as he plopped on the couch and popped the top of his soda. The soda wouldn't do, he needed something stronger to calm his nerves before the performance. He rarely accepted private shows and he's more comfortable with a larger crowd. It's weird but that's what he preferred.

"You have something stronger than this?" Puck asked, gesturing at his soda.

Ross gave him a devilish smile. "Now you're talking Puckerone," he said as he popped the top of a Jack Daniel's.

Puck rolled his eyes again and smirked. This was going to be a long night.

***!***

"Here's my gift," Kurt said as he handed Rachel a beautifully wrapped box. He's the last to present his gift since Rachel considered him as her best friend. So far, Rachel had received a pair of thongs from Santana, lacy lingerie from Tina, a box of pregnancy kit from Brittany, two first class roundtrip tickets to Santorini from Mercedes and all expense hotel accommodation in Santorini from Quinn.

Since he was the only guy in the shower party, the girls were expecting a naughtier gift from him. Well, he was an honorary girl but his tastes were much refined than any other girls but since they're expecting a naughty gift, might as well give in.

Rachel shrieked as she extracted a shiny nine-inch pink dildo from the box. Kurt laughed at the horrified look on Rachel's face. Rachel could be a prude sometimes but she still smiled at him and then proceeded to hug him.

"Take care of my brother," Kurt whispered before he released Rachel from the hug. Rachel nodded and Kurt smiled brightly. Rachel was one his best friends but Finn was his stepbrother. He and Finn might not be blood brothers but it didn't matter. No one could hurt his brother. Not even one Rachel Berry.

"So what should we do next? Karaoke?" Rachel asked and there were a lot of groans from the girls. Kurt shook his head in disbelief. Rachel was a nerd sometimes.

"Seriously Berry? Karaoke?" Santana asked flatly as she sipped her martini. "We're all twenty-one here and legal." She looked at Brittany meaningfully and Kurt knew it's the signal to let the strippers in.

"I'm hungry," Brittany announced, "let's call room service." She stood up and walked to the phone attached to the wall and punched in a number. She muttered something on the phone then hung up.

"Brit, you ate four slices of pizza and you're still hungry?" Rachel asked in an incredulous tone and Kurt had to stifle a giggle. Rachel was really clueless with what was going to happen. Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door and someone shouted room service. Mercedes shouted 'it's open' in return. The door swung open and a blonde waiter stepped in with a food cart. Another waiter followed suit but Kurt didn't catch a glimpse because he turned around just in time to answer his ringing phone.

"Did someone order frankfurters?" Kurt heard one of the waiters said. He had to stifle a laugh as his dad spoke on the other line. Frankfurters? Really?

"Or maybe some sausages?" The other one asked then the room erupted in shrieks and giggles. The strippers must have taken off their costumes and that was the cue for Kurt to hang up. He turned around and the first thing he saw was the wonderfully curved six pack abs of the performer while he danced with the music. Kurt let his eyes slowly travel from the six pack abs up to the muscular pectorals and his breath caught in his throat when his eyes landed on Mohawk's handsome face. Mohawks face registered surprise when he saw Kurt. The guy must have remembered their brief eye contact last Thursday. Oh well, this time he's not going to back down on their staring contest. Kurt held Mohawk's gaze while the latter danced sensually with the music. Kurt felt hot around the collar because of Mohawk's performance but he dared not to look away. The guy continued to hold his stare then after a few seconds, he looked away. Hah! Kurt won their little contest. See, he's not that affected with Mohawk's presence, he was just surprised to see him as a stripper. He was used to seeing the guy in his apron and serving coffee.

"Take it off. Take it off. Take it off." Mercedes and Santana chanted while Quinn and Brittany whistled. What was there to take off? The strippers were already in their jock straps. Kurt turned to look at Tina and Rachel who were covering their faces with their hands while the show went on. Kurt watched in amusement as the blonde performer walked toward Rachel and gave her a not so innocent lap dance. Rachel was shaking her head as she covered her face again in embarrassment.

"Finn is going to kill me!" Rachel shrieked playfully as the blonde continued the lap dance. Kurt laughed at the Rachel's red face but he suddenly stopped laughing as he noticed Santana walking over to Mohawk and whispered something in his ear. The guy shook his head and Santana rolled her eyes as she walked back to them.

"What happened?" Kurt asked loudly. The music inside the room was too loud.

"I ask him if he's up for a one night stand. He said it's not part of his job." Santana answered casually as she sipped her martini. "Like I believed him," she added sarcastically.

"Maybe it's not really part of the job," Kurt said as he studied Mohawk grinding to the music. Well, it was kind of hard to believe that those strippers were not doing extra service but then who was he to judge? Maybe some were still decent like Mohawk.

Santana just waved a hand at him to dismiss his comment. Well, Santana was a bitch all the time so he was not offended at all. He just continued watching the performance and whistled when the blonde proceeded to Mercedes and gave her a lap dance. Kurt's eyes went wide when the blonde straddled Mercedes on her chair. Mercedes just giggled playfully as she ran her hands up and down the blonde's muscular chest.

"I love shower parties!" Mercedes exclaimed with a giggle. Kurt rolled his eyes but giggled all the same.

"How about you? You love shower parties?" Someone asked from behind him. Kurt almost jumped a foot in surprise. He hadn't noticed that Mohawk had walked toward him.

"I…I..uhm," Kurt stammered. Not lovely. He cleared his throat before answering. "It's my first time actually," he continued in what he knew a casual tone. No need to lie. The guy just smirked at him.

"Let's make it memorable then," Mohawk whispered in his ear and without further ado, the guy stepped in front of him and grabbed either side of his hips and lifted him up. Kurt had no time to react as it was lightning fast. He just automatically wrapped his legs around Mohawk's waist and encircled his arms around the guy's neck. Kurt was hyper aware of the bulge in front of Mohawk but he tried to ignore it as much as possible and tried not to blush. The guy was only wearing a jock strap for heaven's sake!

"I'm Noah Puckerman by the way. Puck for short," Mohawk said with a grin as he carried Kurt toward the nearest table and put him down. _So that was his name, _Kurt thought. He didn't expect that they'd be introduced to each other this way but Kurt had not time to contemplate about it as Puck lifted his legs and put them atop either side of his muscular shoulders. Kurt was breathing heavily now. Their position was not lost on him and his cock twitched interestedly in his expensive tight Armani jeans. Puck then started to grind with the music in that position. Kurt was sure that he would hyper ventilate any moment.

"K..kurt Hummel," Kurt said breathily. Puck grinned at him as he started to hump him without making any contact. Kurt tried hard not to blush but he was sure that he was fiery red now. Puck continued his humping and Kurt could feel the heat emanating from Puck's body.

"Okay that's enough." Kurt heard someone said as the music stopped. He forgot that they're not alone in the room. "We don't want Kurt to faint or something." It was Santana. Trust her to rain on his parade but he had to be thankful too. He didn't want to think what would happen to him if Puck continued that very sensual performance on top of him.

Puck lowered Kurt's legs carefully on the table and Kurt quickly sat up and blushed furiously. He had not been intimately close to someone that way.

"That's extra two hundred for you Mohawk," Santana said briefly as she fished out for her wallet from her designer bag and handed Puck two one hundred dollar bill. The latter accepted with muttered thanks. Kurt's mouth dropped in disbelief. So Santana paid Puck to give him that performance? That was probably what she whispered to him. He should have known. He started to feel pathetic. He thought that Puck had voluntarily done the performance for him.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

Santana rolled her eyes. "C'mon Hummel, I know you haven't been laid for like what? Forever?" She said matter of factly. "I'm just doing you a favor so it's up to you if you want to take him home and do dirty things with him," she continued. Kurt knew that it was the alcohol talking. Santana had been drinking since afternoon. But what she had said still hurt him. It was like he had to pay someone to be with him. Yes, he had been alone for too long but he never felt lonelier until that comment from Santana. Being rich didn't exactly entitle him with prince charmings falling on his feet every now and then.

"Santana," Rachel and Mercedes warned simultaneously but Kurt just gave them a meaningful look and they fell silent.

Kurt grabbed his satchel from the couch and none of his friends stopped him. They knew that he needed some alone time because of what had happened. They knew that Santana had touched a nerve and Kurt needed some time to cool off.

Kurt walked to the door but not until his eyes met Puck's. Puck looked apologetic but Kurt didn't need it. He could read pity written all over Puck's face.

It was even worst than what Santana had told him.

* * *

**All mistakes are mine. Bachelor party will be in the next chapter. Tune in for more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Tony and Maxxie.**

**Chapter 3:**

"Good morning Noah," Nella and Maxxie said simultaneously as he entered the kitchen. He didn't return the greeting and instead went directly to the fridge to get something to drink. His mouth felt like there were cottons stuck in it. His head also hurt like a bitch. He couldn't remember how he had gotten home last night but he knew that he definitely had too much booze. He quickly opened the fridge and grabbed a carton of juice and drank straight from it.

"What's the point of partying all night and drinking booze when you wouldn't even remember what happened the next day?" Maxxie asked with an eyebrow raise as he took the carton of juice from him and replaced it with a glass of water and Advil.

"For the record, I remembered what happened last night," he said as he took the Advil and washed it down with water. "I've met Kurt Hummel," he added. That being said, he also remembered the sadness in those blue eyes when their eyes had briefly met before the brunet left because of humiliation. And now that he was reminded of it, he felt like the biggest asshole on earth. He had unknowingly humiliated a person because of two hundred dollar. He had now the sudden urge to vomit.

"Kurt Hummel?" Maxxie and Nella asked simultaneously. Their voices full of awe. Puck was lost, the urge to throw up diminished.

"Yeah, aside from Rachel Berry and her other friends," he answered as he took a seat across his sister and grabbed a slice of toast. Maxxie followed suit as he placed a plate in front of him and filled it with scrambled eggs and two Hungarian sausages. Puck's mouth watered at the sight of food. He muttered thanks.

"You are so lucky. Kurt Hummel is almost a celebrity," Maxxie said matter-of-factly as he nibbled on his toast. "So how is he like? Is he a bitch or something?"

Puck shrugged. The only communication he and Kurt Hummel had was just too brief. Their bodies just did the talking and Puck wouldn't exactly divulge that fact in front of his younger sister. "He just seemed guarded," he said and that was true. He had felt the discomfort emanating from Kurt's body when he had performed on top of him. He knew that rich people had tendencies to be over confident but Kurt was the opposite.

"Is he beautiful in person?" Nella asked eagerly. Blame the society pages for making celebrity addicts out of the two.

"Yes," he answered without hesitation. He remembered how Kurt's blue green eyes flashed in embarrassment when he had almost dry humped the brunet on the table. Nevertheless, those eyes were the most beautiful eyes he had seen in a long time. Kurt's lips looked inviting as well and his smooth pale skin contrasted beautifully against his tanned one. Puck also remembered how soft the brunet felt against him. He rarely appreciated a guy's look. Not because he was straight. Or wasn't gay. He considered himself in between. He believed in that quote, 'you fall in love with a person, not with the gender'. Equality among men. "He smelled so good too," he added without skipping a beat as he wolfed down his scrambled eggs.

"So you have a crush on him now?" Nella asked point blank. "You have that gooey look on your face," she added and Maxxie laughed out loud.

Puck shook his head. "Nah." He was currently in love with someone else and silly crushes had no space in him. He glanced at Maxxie to check his reaction. The blonde had his eyebrows raised.

"Kurt Hummel is one the prettiest in this town," Maxxie said. "You're too choosy for your own good."

Puck just shrugged. Kurt Hummel was beautiful, he'd give him that but he was not his type. Plus, he would be too high maintenance to keep.

***!***

"Hey princess."

Kurt looked up from his laptop and saw his best friend Tony standing at his doorway, carrying a brown paper bag with his favorite coffee shop logo. It was already eleven in the morning on a Sunday and he was still in his pajamas. As soon as he woke up, he had decided to stay in bed the whole day and do mundane things like right now, he was currently downloading new songs for his IPod. He had to forget what had happened last night. It was not one of his shining moments.

"Heard about what happened last night from Cedes," Tony said as he handed him his double caramel macchiato. Kurt sighed. So much for trying to forget last night.

"Yeah, my walk of shame," he said as he reached inside the paper bag and took out a bagel. "Can't believe Santana did that."

Tony rolled his eyes. "She's a bitch and it's normal for her to do it. Plus, there's the alcohol which turned her from normal bitch to crazy bitch."

Kurt laughed at Tony's analogy. He felt a little better now but he still felt uncomfortable every time he remembered last night.

"Mohawk was the stripper last night," he said and Tony immediately choked on his coffee.

"The one you're stalking?" Tony said which earned him a smack on the head from Kurt.

"I was really surprised when I saw him," Kurt said as he nibbled on his bagel. "And god Tone, he looked so fine." He was not going to pretend that he didn't like what he'd seen last night.

"You sound like a pervert," Tony teased.

"Coming from another pervert, that's actually a nice compliment," he retorted and Tony just laughed at him.

"Want to come to Finn's bachelor party?" Tony asked, changing the subject. "I know you haven't exactly enjoyed Rachel's party."

Kurt contemplated for a while. Well, he could use some fun tonight to forget the disaster last night.

"Count me in."

***!***

Puck pulled to a stop in front of Club Hyacinth. He cut the engine and pulled out the key from the ignition. He stared briefly at the magnificent lawn of the country club. He couldn't believe that after eighteen hours, he would set foot again in this place. Well, it was inevitable.

"I'm sorry for dragging you here. I know you've been tired from yesterday," Maxxie said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "Chad's fever has wrong timing," the blonde added as he reached for his bag from the backseat.

Puck glanced at his best friend and said, "I can't exactly let you go alone." He pushed open the driver's side door and climbed out as he handed his keys to the valet. Weekend at Club Hyacinth was starting to grow on him. What's with this club and rich people anyway?

"Yeah and I owe you one," Maxxie said as they walked side by side toward the main entrance. They simultaneously flashed their VIP cards at the guard and the latter let them in with a muttered good evening.

"Are you pole dancing?" Puck asked as they were led to a private room booked for the performers.

"Yeah, they specifically asked for it," Maxxie answered as they stepped inside the room. It was the same room he and Ross had used yesterday. Maxxie started to strip his clothes off and Puck immediately looked away. He knew that Maxxie wouldn't mind but he still felt the need to give the blonde his privacy while he wore his costume.

"And Chad's pole dancing too?" Puck asked as he looked at the ceiling. Chad just normally danced and stripped during performances. Only Maxxie had the talent for pole dancing. Puck now wondered Chad's part on the performance which would be his part now as Chad's reliever.

Maxxie shook his head. "Chad is just a chaperon. I will perform alone."

Puck peeled his eyes from the ceiling and looked at his best friend in disbelief. The disbelief went a notch higher as his eyes landed on Maxxie's costume which barely covered the blonde's lithe body. Maxxie was wearing a black lacy underwear and a black tight midriff top which showed Maxxie's flat stomach. He knew that Maxxie wore little clothes when he pole danced so he could perform comfortably. But this particular outfit was too sexy and revealing.

"Chaperon?" Puck asked as soon as he found his voice. He had the sudden urge to drag Maxxie out of the room and manhandle him to his car so they could go home. But of course, Maxxie wouldn't allow it. "And is that outfit too revealing?"

Maxxie just rolled his eyes. "You've been naked on the stage Noah," the blonde reminded. Well, he'd been but only for five seconds tops. He remembered how the crowd had gone crazy when he showed his junk.

"Don't change the subject Maxxie."

"Relax, they are all straight guys in there. It's not like they'll be attracted to me."

"Straight or not, you're hot Max," Puck said and he almost slapped himself from saying that. Thankfully, Maxxie just rolled his eyes.

"I still got twenty minutes before the show. You want to see my moves?" Maxxie asked as he started to stretch his legs for warm up.

He shook his head, "Save it for the show." Puck walked to the wet bar to grab a beer. Maxxie was still oblivious. Puck needed to learn to shut up sometimes. He couldn't let another slip like that to happen.

***!***

"Fuck Kurt, I have to bang him." It was the third time Tony had said that sentence and Kurt just looked at his best friend incredulously. He couldn't really blame Tony. The pole dancer/stripper they hired looked adorable and sexy at the same time. He remembered how Finn had the surprise of a life time when he had taken off his blindfold and the blonde performer started stripping in front of him until his black lacy underwear and midriff top were left. Now, he watched as the blonde performed on the makeshift pole. No wonder the blonde looked fit. Pole dancing was an extreme exercise.

"Your language is amusing," Kurt teased as he sipped his appletini. He was really glad he joined the party. At least here, no girl drama was involved. Sometimes, he needed a break with that kind of stuff. He should hang out more with his stepbrother's friends.

"I will let him ride my cock and then make him scream," Tony continued and Kurt knew that Tony had too much to drink. Kurt ignored his best friend and continued to watch the blonde and admire his flexibility on the pole. He wondered if he could learn pole dancing. He reminded himself to search for classes. It'd be really good to keep his body fit.

Kurt didn't notice that Tony had left his side and now, he was looking at his best friend who was now talking to the blonde. Kurt somehow knew that the conversation was not about Tony complimenting the blonde for his sultry performance. Kurt quickly stood up from his seat and walked toward the couple.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't do that," the blonde was saying as Kurt approached.

"Showing your ass like that and you don't want to be fucked? Seriously?" Tony said sarcastically as he snaked his arm around the blonde's waist and pulled him close. The blonde's hands were pushing against Tony's chest. "Babe, don't play hard to get."

Kurt bit his lower lip as he grabbed Tony's arm. "C'mon Tone, leave him alone. You're drunk." Kurt glanced helplessly at his stepbrother but the latter was busily talking to Sam Evans and Mike Chang.

"Kurt I got this. He's just playing virginal prude, " Tony said then he turned his attention back to the blonde, grabbed the back of the blonde's head and kissed him hard.

Kurt pulled Tony away but Tony was stronger and he was drunk. Kurt knew that Tony was unstoppable when alcohol was in his system.

"Ooomph, no please," the blonde pleaded in between Tony's bruising kisses. "NOAAAAH!" The blonde managed to scream and the door of the private room flew open revealing a guy. It was Noah Puckerman, Puck for short. Kurt would not forget the name. What the hell was he doing here? And then it occurred to him that the blonde and Noah were probably co-workers.

Tony got startled from the scream and he immediately released the blonde. The blonde quickly walked in Noah Puckerman's arms and sobbed on his chest.

"What's going on?" Puck asked in a confused tone.

"I just want to bang him, is that a crime now?" Tony asked and Kurt just wanted to shut him up. Puck looked like he was ready to kill anyone who would just lift a finger. "He looks so fuckable in that tight underwear, I can imagine – " The rest of the sentence was cut off when Puck punched Tony on the face. Tony staggered backward and Puck punched him again.

"Oh god stop it!" Kurt screamed as Tony landed on the floor. The guys were now surrounding them and were ready to pounce but Kurt waved a hand at them to stop then he looked up at Puck. "You don't have to punch him. Can't you see he's drunk?"

Puck snorted. "Who cares? He's going to rape my best friend and you expect me to give him flowers?"

Kurt stood up immediately. "Rape? That's a strong accusation Mr. Puckerman," Kurt said and Puck looked surprise that his name was mentioned. Then Puck's face cleared when he recognized Kurt but the anger was still etched on it.

"Dude, you have thirty seconds to get your ass out of here before I call the police for assaulting my friend." Kurt heard Finn said from behind him.

Puck clenched his jaw and said nothing. Kurt watched as Puck took off his leather jacket and draped it around the blonde then Puck's eyes turned to him.

"I was supposed to look for you and apologize for what happened last night but I guess we're even now," Puck said, "I had thought that you're different from other rich people. Defending that asshole was just classy. You're just like the rest of them." That being said, Puck led the blonde out of the room.

Kurt just stood there like he was thrown a bucket of ice cold water. This night was even worst than last night.

**TBC..All mistakes are mine.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Tony and Maxxie.

Chapter 4:

"I told you dude, it was a bad idea to hire the gay stripper," Sam Evans said as he and Mike Chang entered Kurt and Tony's apartment later that night. They were followed by Finn who looked exhausted from the party but there was a smile plastered on his face. At least the bachelor party was not a complete failure after all.

"Well the gay stripper turned out to be hotter than the girl stripper who performed next," Mike countered as he regarded Tony with a nod of his head. Tony returned the gesture.

Kurt looked up at the trio and rolled his eyes. He knew that it was Mike's idea to hire the gay stripper as a gag gift for Finn. If he had known about it before they hired the stripper, he would definitely put a stop to it to avoid any trouble. Well, the performance turned out to be okay until Tony decided that he needed to bed the blonde stripper. Of course it didn't happen and his best friend was now sporting a huge black eye, a cut eyebrow and a cut lip. And even worst, a bruised ego.

"What are you all doing here? You're all supposed to pass out from too much booze," Tony said and Kurt was relieved that the latter was now sober. He couldn't handle another drama tonight.

"Unlike you, we know how to control our alcohol," Sam said with a smirk. Tony threw a pillow at his direction. "And bro, you look like shit right now. That guy could really throw his punches. "

"He's lucky I'm not pressing charges," Tony said as he fingered his right eye and winced.

"May I remind you that it was your fault Tony," Kurt said as he put the final band aid on Tony's cut eyebrow. Tony had refused to be taken to the hospital, said it was too much work and they would have to fill out tons of paperwork and stuffs. Kurt knew that Tony just didn't want to be questioned on how he got the bruises so he didn't argue anymore and just clean the wounds instead.

"Are you going to defend him again?" Tony asked dryly. Kurt knew better not to argue. Tony was stubborn if he wanted to be. Defending Noah Puckerman would just definitely agitate Tony further. But somehow, he felt the need to defend the guy. Noah Puckerman or Puck had good intentions and Kurt didn't blame him when he punched his best friend. What Tony did was out of line. A rich spoiled brat needed to be taught a lesson every now and then.

"I'm just saying that you have to control yourself sometimes," Kurt answered and then his mind drifted back to Puck. Kurt remembered how Puck's beautiful hazel eyes flashed in anger at Tony. Aside from anger, Kurt had also seen deep concern for the blonde and he suddenly wondered how it felt to like to have someone who would defend and protect him like that.

Tony stared at him with an eyebrow raised but didn't say anything. Kurt just noticed something passed on Tony's blue eyes.

It gave him the chills.

***!***

Puck jingled his keys as he walked toward the club's parking lot to his car. His shift at the club ended fifteen minutes ago. It was already past two in the morning and he was tired as hell. He longed for his bed so badly.

As he approached his car, he spotted a tall guy leaning against it. The two lamp post at the parking lot was enough to illuminate the place and he instantly recognized the guy. He would never forget the face of the guy who disrespected Maxxie. He was glad to see that his punches damaged the pretty boy's face. Served him right for being a world class douche bag.

"I thought strippers make a lot of money," the guy said coolly, "I was supposed to trash your car but I think it'll do more damage to me than me to it."

Puck gritted his teeth and shook his head in disbelief. Pretty boy surely took his sweet time researching about his car. Probably got the information from the Club Hyacinth's valet parking. He breathed deeply. He was tired from work and he had no time to deal with rich spoiled brats like this guy. He stared hard at the guy and said, "Look, you deserved what happened to you so quit whining like a college chick."

"Am I supposed to be offended?" The guy asked sarcastically. "Newsflash Magic Mike, that was a bachelor party with straight guys and alcohol. If your friend didn't want his ass fucked, he shouldn't have accepted the job to begin with. Are you kind of people that desperate for money?"

Puck's blood boiled at what the guy said. He balled up his fist in anger and as he was about to open his mouth to say something, two guys grabbed him from behind and pinned his arms to his side. Any protests from him was quickly stifled with a sharp blow to his left rib which made his gasped for air.

Tony walked toward him. "Nobody punches Tony Stonem and get away with it." That being said, Tony punched him hard on the face. "And this is for humiliating Kurt." Tony punched him again. Twice. Thrice. He lost count as everything went black.

***!***

Kurt cracked one eye open as his mobile phone rung loudly. He blindly reached for it from his bedside table and almost dropped the expensive gadget. His bedside clock read six am and he groaned loudly. He didn't have any class until twelve noon. He grudgingly tapped the answer button without looking at the caller.

It was Mike Chang and he sounded worried. "You might want to go to the frat house and see for yourself."

Kurt's brain was probably still asleep because he couldn't comprehend what Mike was trying to say. "What are you talking about?" He asked, his voice still clogged from sleep.

"Remember the mohawked guy who punched Tony?" Mike explained. "Do you think Tony would just let it slide?"

The chills he had felt two nights ago became a full time frost bite. Kurt dropped his phone. He somehow knew that something terrible would happen to Puck.

***!***

Kurt arrived at the frat house in less than five minutes from the apartment. He had probably violated ten traffic laws on the way but all he cared about was to go to the frat house as soon as possible after that phone call from Mike. So after splashing cold water on his face and brushing his teeth, he got in to his car and zoomed to the frat house.

He took off his seatbelt and climbed out of the car and ran inside, up the stairs to Mike's room. He knocked on the door. "It's me."

"Wow, that was fast Kurt," Mike said as soon as he opened the door. Kurt quickly stepped inside and his heart ached at the sight of a sleeping Puck lying on Mike's bed. Puck's face was swollen and there were a couple of stitches on his left eyebrow. His torso was also wrapped in a bandage, a sign that some of his ribs were broken. His right hand was also wrapped in a bandage. He sat slowly on the bed beside Puck.

"I'd followed Tony last night but I was too late to stop him. He drove too fast and I lost sight of him," Mike relayed, "Then I remembered he mentioned the name of the club where he," he gestured at Puck, "works. I thought Tony was just bluffing when he said he's going to teach him a lesson."

Kurt breathed deeply. He felt really bad for Puck. He didn't deserve to get hurt like this. He was just protecting his friend. Kurt bit his lower lip hard. Tony was a really a huge jerk sometimes.

Mike continued, "Then I found him all bloody at the parking lot. I took him to the hospital and had my personal doctor to attend to him to avoid questions. It was a good thing that he didn't have to be confined. Tony had gone fight club on him. He has three broken ribs, a fractured right wrist and four stitches on his eyebrow."

Kurt looked at Mike and smiled gratefully. "Thanks for taking care of him." He looked at Puck again. He knew he shouldn't feel guilty but it was gnawing his guts.

"I have a seven am class so I'll leave you to him," Mike said as Kurt watched him wore his jacket and disappeared behind the door.

Kurt turned his attention back to Puck. A wave of sympathy washed over him. "I'm so sorry," he muttered softly.

***!***

"Where am I?"

Kurt turned around and closed the book he was reading. His gaze landed on Puck's left bloodshot eyes. The other one was swollen shut. Puck was now awake. Relief flooded him, It was already two in the afternoon and Kurt had ditched his twelve noon class to watch over Puck.

"You're in Mike's room," Kurt answered. Puck looked confused but didn't ask further. He tried to sit up and winced at the effort as he clutched his right rib. Kurt quickly walked to the bed and helped Puck sit up.

"Kurt?" Puck said softly and Kurt's heart fluttered. Puck remembered his name. Kurt just prayed that Puck had already forgotten that humiliating night at Rachel's shower party. "I'm sorry."

Kurt was lost? What was Noah Puckerman sorry for? "What do you mean?" Kurt asked in a confused tone.

"For what happened at the shower party. I didn't mean it to happen," Puck elaborated as he tried to stand up. Kurt stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. Puck just looked at him and remained seated.

"Water under the bridge," Kurt said and smiled briefly. "I'm sorry too. Tony can be really hot tempered and he always loses control."

"You don't have to apologize for him. Your friend is an asshole," Puck said matter of factly. Kurt didn't respond to that. No arguments there.

"Do you want to eat? I went to my favorite restaurant while you were asleep," Kurt said, changing the subject. "I bought lobster bisque. I always eat it whenever I'm sick."

"I just want to go home," Puck said simply.

"I'll take you home but you have to eat first so you can take your pain meds," Kurt said with a smile. Puck didn't return it.

"I can eat at home," Puck said flatly then he muttered a curse. "Have you seen my phone?"

Kurt nodded and pointed at the bedside table where Puck's wallet and mobile phone laid. "I've already contacted your friend Maxxie. I found his number on your speed dial, he's on number one so I just assumed."

Puck just nodded.

"He said he'll be here by four, said he still has exams but he'll be here as fast as he can," Kurt said further.

"I'll wait then,"

"Maybe you should eat first while waiting for him," Kurt said as he walked to Mike's mini pantry and took out the container of lobster bisque from the takeout bag.

"Look Kurt," Puck said from behind him, "I appreciate your concern but you don't have to do this. I know you're just doing this out of guilt. It was your friend who broke my ribs and not you so just stop being worried."

Kurt slowly turned around, his heart twisted by what Puck had said but he completely understood where Puck was coming from. "I just want to help."

"I know that you're thinking that we can be friends but we can't be," Puck said and it was like a blow to the heart. Kurt swallowed a huge lump in his throat. Yes, he was thinking along those lines. Puck had said sorry to him and Kurt had thought that it was an opening to start a friendship. What was happening?

"Wh-why?" Kurt asked and he hated the hurt in his voice. He just formally met this person five days ago but he was extremely affected by his words.

Puck was about to explain when he was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Noah? Noah? Are you in there?" It was probably Puck's friend, Maxxie. Kurt walked to the door and opened it. A petite blonde in turtleneck and jeans stood on the doorway. Kurt was right. He remembered the pole dancer.

"Yeah, he's in there," Kurt said, Puck's words still weighted on him but he decided to just ignore it for a while. Maxxie quickly stepped in and Kurt watched as the blonde hugged Puck carefully and kissed the top of his head. Kurt quickly looked away.

"Oh god Noah, I was so worried. I called your phone like hundred times. I called Nacho and he told me that he'll look for you and then I got the phone call from him," Maxxie gestured at Kurt. "Thank you for taking care of him." Kurt turned his gaze back to the couple.

Kurt just smiled. He suddenly felt awkward when the blonde came to him and extended a hand, "Maxxie Oliver," the blonde said as Kurt shook his hand. "And I know you're Kurt Hummel, Noah had told us about you."

Kurt was about to respond but Puck spoke first. "Max, can you take me home now?" The blonde gave Kurt a sweet smile and then turned to Puck and helped him stand up. Kurt watched as Puck put a good arm around Maxxie as the blonde supported Puck's weight. He wanted to help but immediately dismissed the idea. He didn't want to hear any cruel words from Puck again.

He quietly watched the couple as they disappeared from view. Kurt sat down on the bed and released a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

He knew why Puck couldn't be friends with him. It was not because of Tony and what he did. It was because Puck didn't like him.

**TBC.. All mistakes are mine.**


End file.
